Frederick Augustine
Frederick Augustine is a soldier within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also a member of SI:7, which has been absorbed into the Assassins League. A special division meant to use assassins. History Frederick Augustine is the son of a former Noble, his family was lost during the fall of Gilneas to the Worgen curse, he spent nearly two years in captivity after succumbing to the curse. He eventually was given a cure, allowing his sense to return. In that time he joined the Gilnean Liberation Movement, and fought off the Forsaken invasion of his country. Eventually he journeyed to Stormwind to gather fresh and willing recruits, and in that time he joined SI:7 as an informant in the north to learn of Forsaken activities. Eventually becoming one of their best soldiers. Plot Augustine lead a group of assassins down to Earth to locate Xrach's missing group. When he found the remains of their party, their bodies destroyed and most of their equipment gone, he ordered anything else to be destroyed to prevent anyone from knowing who was there. He recovered Xrach's Hearthstone and returned back to the Garadar to make his report. Augustine presented the Hearthstone during the meeting between the Commanders, he answered their questions, pointing out that he couldn't find any other evidence and that he had to erase anything that concerned the fleet. When asked if he could locate the culprits Augustine said that the likely source would be in Tokyo, and stated a small team would be perfect to locating the Shinigami. He is told to prepare while Mairne gathers the other members of his party. Augustine led the party to the borders of Tokyo, where they planned to enter the city, specifically Kararura Town. Augustine is latter seen fighting against Hollows after his party separated to cover more ground, he fought for several minutes before he was contact by Mojin. He asked for aid but received none. Several minutes later Augustine was confronted by Shunsui Kyoraku, who casually tried to chat with the assassin. Augustine attempted to use his Hearthstone to call for reinforcements but the stone couldn't work in such a spiritually rich environment. Augustine inquired if Shunsui was a Shinigami, when he confirmed this, and stated he would be taking him into custody. Augustine attempted to shoot the Shinigami, but only was able to damage his Zanpakuto. Afterwords they engaged in a sword duel. After some time Augustine began to suffer severe wounds from his fight, having multiple lacerations and cuts over his body. Kyoraku and Augustine shared a small verbal spar, Augustine accusing Kyoraku for the desecration of their peoples bodies. Before he eventually turned into his worgen form and continued to fight. Their duel continued on for several more minutes, but despite changing his form Augustine was easily overpowered by the Shinigami captain. Eventually forcing the Gilnean to the ground and forcing him to lose one blade. But Augustine was able to inconspicuously shoot Kyoraku with his pistol, using a Saronite bullet he was able to drain the Shinigami's power and mortally wound him. After this Augustine was able to land several blows against the captain, but was disarmed again. Augustine tackled the Shinigami and sank his teeth into his shoulder, before attempting to rip out his throat. Before he could do so he was captured by a Bakudo spell sent by Nanao Ise. He was dragged back to the meeting with the others and taken to the Soul Society. His wounds were treated by some of the medical staff before he was placed in the Tower of Penance with the other members of his group. Augustine was freed when Draga was able to escape from the Fourth Division, he acted as a guard at the door while they planned their next move. Eventually they arrived at the Twelfth Division and reclaimed their gear, he took part in the fight against the Quincy Shaz Domino, and was able to land several blows against him. He also executed the man, shooting both in the heart and the head. Augustine traveled with everyone else through the Seireitei to the Senkaimon, but were attacked by three Sternritter. Augustine and Raralas both teamed up against Loyd Lloyd. Equipment Weapon: Lycothiam, The Venerable Blade - Twin blades, silver and reforged from Augustine's family swords. They have wolf head crossguards, and are silver in color. The blades are known as Wolfsbane, because they were the deaths of many Worgen during the cleansing of Gilneas. Pistols: Heart Seeker & Eagle Eye - Two pistols with wolf iconography and designs, used by Augustine to wound or kill his opponents. Armor: Augustine wears form fitting and flexible pants, vest and shirt, and a long trench coat and wide brimmed hat. Abilities and Skills Master Swordsman: Augustine is a master swordsman, capable of matching blades with another master swordsman, Kyoraku Shunsui, who has centuries of experience. Despite suffering multiple minor wounds. Master Assassin: Augustine is a member of SI:7, who have highly trained and skilled Assassins, and Augustine is one of their best, as noted by Mairne. He also is quick and lethal in all his attacks, looking to disable or kill his opponent with every strike. Endurance: Despite suffering from dozens of small cuts and lacerations Augustine never let his guard down or let his sword form suffer, always maintain his cool and poise during his fight. Enhanced Reflexes and Speed: Augustine has enhanced reflexes and speed due to his Worgen curse, giving him heightened sense and speed compared to a normal human, allowing him to actually be able to sense or hear anything around him with perfect clarity. He does so by actually facing down multiple hollows and executing them with precision and ease. Expert Marksman: Augustine has proven to be a good shot with his pistols, capable of shooting his opponents at close to long range. * Saronite Bullets: In his possession are Saronite Bullets, which are capable of negating any form of energy, from Magical, Spiritual and even Ki. Augustine used these in order to help fight against the Shinigami. Trivia Frederick Augustine is an Original Character of Jimmyjamster728. Her picture was made by Kyatia, who is an artist on DeviantART.